Smart phones have undergone a rapid development in recent years, power consumption is growing with accumulative functions coming out. A display consumes the most energy in a mobile phone. An integrated data storage module embedded in the display driver is a conventional manner for saving energy, when an animated image is displayed, image data will be sent from a data sender of a mobile phone application processor to the display driver, a data receiver in the driver stores the received data in the integrated data memory and displays immediately. When a frozen image is displayed, the application processor stops sending image data, a conventional display driver stores the received image data in the integrated data memory. When a frozen image is displayed, the display driver will read the image date directly, after several image processing modules, such as color enhancement, dynamic backlight control, then sent to the screen by a source electrode driver, in the process, each of the frozen images still need to be processed by for example the color enhancement and the dynamic backlight control modules, both of which consume energy.